Juny "N3ON"
Traits and Appearance Juny has a very cheerful personality. She doesn't care about social status or military rank, nor much about rules or social conventions. If Juny likes a person she usually keeps their conventions in mind and tries to act as thoughtful as she can muster. Juny looks like a sixteen years old girl. She usually wears short shorts and a simple tshirt with some colourful logo or picture on it. If its cold she puts on a synthetic satin jacket and wears colourful tights. Biography When the War Against the Artificials began Juny took the chance and ran away. In the following years she used the chaos of the war to learn to live in the streets and use her hacking skills to make money. She stole money from the rich or hacked her way into ACRE factories to steal whatever she needs. Everything she owns is stolen or paid with stolen money, but in her eyes she only steals from the people that deserve it. It also started to become a hobby of her to hack into all kinds of datapads or communication devices to get information that is interesting to her. Another Hobby of hers became gaming, since she had to hide most of the time and had nothing to do all day she stole gaming hardware and started to play. She got better and better and some people started to recognize her, her nickname was N3ON. One day she hacked into the datapad of some random stranger she thought looked interesting. This datapad had informations about an organisation that wants to safe synth from the slaughter by the noble houses. She started to hack more and more datapads, computers, communication devices etc. to get as much info about this organisation as possible. The UPC found out about Juny trying to get informations about them shortly after and decided to pay her a visit. They found and captured Juny to interogate her and find out why she was looking for Informations about them. She didn't see any point in lying so she told them everything, even that she's a synth. After the interogation Juny decided to join the UPC and help them to rescue more synth, overthrow the empire and make Acheron Rho safe again. To cut lose from her past life and anybody looking for her she started to use her gaming nickname "N3ON" in reallife. Currently she is fighting with the UPC to free humanity (including synth) from the tyrants (crux/high church). When she has the time she also likes to hack adds from acre or crux to modify them and show the world how those factions really are (in her eyes). Early Life Juny was created by House Cygnus on Gats and used as a spy against A.C.R.E Corporation in Tanez on Yakiyah. Education Juny was created by House Cygnus to spy on ACRE through hacking into their devices and stealing information. She used hacking for everything in her life; hungry? hack your way into ACRE food processing factory, want a new jacket? hack a bank account and pay with the stolen money. In the time she was living in the streets she also learned how to survive on her own and protect herself. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members Category:Known Synthetics